Role Selection
General Role selection is persistent data base management that allow server owners to have players progression, formation and structures development. To activate the role selection you'll need to either activate it by the mission settings or from the MCC settings module and you'll need IniDBi2 to run on the server. Once role selection have been activated all players will face the Squad Dialog where they should pick their squad and respawn location so make sure to have at least one Start location before activating it. Squad dialog The role selection dialog is similar to the regular respawn dialog with a few changes: * Tickets information will be shown for each participating side. When the tickets bleed to zero this side lose. * Level and experience information will be shown. * The player can switch between the Squad and Role dialog before deploying. * In the squad dialog a player can join an existing squad or create a new squad. Keep in mind that joining a new squad will always reset the player's role to a rifleman. Also, to encourage team play, players requires to join a squad before deploying. Role dialog In the Role dialog the player can select his role and change the current load-out, uniforms and weapons accessories for each role. The available gear is determined by the player level in the current role. Unlocking new gear, uniforms and accessories As the player progress he will gain XP and eventually will earn new levels. Each level a player earns get him closer to get a new gear unlock. The unlock can be either a weapon, uniform, magazines or items. To learn more about how to customize level progression and role selection limitations check here . Roles: There are 9 different roles to pick from: Officer Officers are the squad leaders and usually there can be only one officer in each squad. Equipped with the respawn tent and grenade launcher by default. Officers gain extra XP points for leading players and will earn XP every few minutes depends on the amount of players under their command. By default there can be only one officer in each squad and it doesn't requires more players in the squad to pick this role. Automatic Rifleman(AR) Automatic riflemen carry the heave guns such as automatic rifles and they gain XP by killing other AI or players only. By default there can be 2 AR in each squad and there should be at least 2 more players in the squad with different roles. Anti-tank/Anti-air(AT) The AT guys carry the launchers either the AT guns or the AA guns and they gain access to better equipment as they progress By default there can be 2 AT in each squad and there should be at least 3 more players in the squad with different roles. Rifleman Rifleman is the basic backbone of the squad and he gain XP for killing, he also have access to the personal ammo crates to resupply other squad mates. By default there can be 20 riflemen in each squad and there is no minimum amount of other roles needed. Corpsman Corpsman are the squads healers they gain extra XP for healing and reviving other players. By default there can be 2 corpsman in each squad and there should be at least 2 more players in the squad with different roles. Marksman Marksman are the squads' designated marksmen and snipers. By default there can be 2 marksman in each squad and there should be at least 4 more players in the squad with different roles. Specialists ''' specialists are the squads' bomb expert, they gain extra XP for blowing stuff and they have access to breaching charges, explosives, under-door video probs and multi-tools. By default there can be 2 marksman in each squad and there should be at least 2 more players in the squad with different roles. '''Crew Crew are land vehicle's operators and they are the only one who can drive and operate heavy vehicles such as tanks and APC. Crew gain extra XP for transporting players across the battlefield. There is no limitation to the amount of crew in a squad nor a minimum number. Pilot Pilots are air vehicle's operators and they are the only one who can fly and operate helicopters and airplanes. Pilots gain extra XP for transporting players across the battlefield. There is no limitation to the amount of pilots in a squad nor a minimum number. Vehicles and equipment restriction While role selection is active players who acts outside of their role will suffer penalties such as: Any role other then crew or pilot that will try to drive or operate any heavy vehicle or air vehicles (light vehicles as hunters exc excluded) will be kicked out of the driver/commander/gunner sit. Any player that isn't in the AR/AT/Marksman role that will try to use a weapon out of his role such as: rifleman trying to use sniper rifle will suffer increased weapon's recoil and sway to inflict the fact that the player isn't experienced with this weapon.